


Don't you know I love you?

by moonflowery



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Harley and Cass just mentioned, I tried to write angst but..., Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, warning: might get too soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: Helena lets Dinah hold her hand on her journey to healing. If in the way they fall in love, who could blame them?or, it takes helena and dinah 5k words to realize they are a married couple
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Huntress/Black Canary
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Don't you know I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! and thank you for reading!
> 
> I just started writing this very impulsively and it was meant to be pure angst, but honestly I've never been able to pull that off. I continued writing and it turned extremely soft and so now i'm posting it!
> 
> I want to share the quote that I had in my mind while writing some of this, it's one of my favorites from The Price Of Salt by Patricia Highsmith:
> 
> "You say you love me however I am and when I curse. I say I love you always, the person you are and the person you will become."

The first time the Birds of Prey fought together… it could have gone better. After killing the very last one of the dirty goons they had been fighting, Helena had to fight none other than Renee Montoya.

“Are you mad?! What’s fucking wrong with you?!” Renee had started yelling as soon as she knew they could let down their guard.

“Wasn’t this the job?” Helena tilted her head. She cleared her throat, because she noticed she had stuttered, and she couldn’t show hesitation. “Wasn’t it?” She repeated more confidently. She held her height high when Renee approached her. But, experienced as she was, Renee knew how to disregard any and all height difference.

“No!” She continued yelling, getting up in Helena’s personal space. “We stop the exchange of drugs, we stop them and leave them to the police, end of the job. You made a…”

“Massacre?” Helena suggested, “Yeah, I’m familiar with the term, thank you.”

The entire time Helena had been trying to get away from Renee, picking up her stuff, walking away. But she felt the shorter woman chasing after her. She was prepared to yank her arm away when Renee inevitably yelled at her again and tried to stop her from leaving. However, it seemed that wasn’t Renee’s style when she was as pissed off as she was.

“You don’t get to do whatever you want!” Renee exclaimed one last admonishment, and pushed Helena’s shoulder.

Considering all the men around them were dead, the only onlooker was Dinah. She, sadly, had no idea what to do when she saw Renee push Helena and before she could even blink Helena had turned around, yanked and twisted Renee’s arm and restrained her with one arm, with the other she held her crossbow straight to Renee’s throat. The seconds dragged on and each passing one was worse than the previous one. Until finally, “And _you_ don’t get to tell me what to do,” Helena said.

Afterward, she roughly let go of Renee, letting her stumble to the ground. And Helena walked away without another word. Though, she did make sure to not look back at Dinah. Dinah’s stare made her uncomfortable, and she hadn’t figured out why, which only added to her annoyance. But to figure out why it bothered her so much to meet Dinah’s eyes, she’d have to, well, meet Dinah’s eyes. So she was stuck. She was also free, now that she had quit the Birds of Prey.

* * *

The second time the Birds of Prey worked together Renee called it an absurdity, Dinah called it an improvement, and Helena… Helena called it quits, _again_.

All the men around them were on the ground again, 9 out of 10 had crossbow bolts on dangerous but non-lethal parts of their bodies. One was dead, and he was the best part of Helena’s day. So, when Renee tried, calmer this time, to complain about Helena’s methods, the taller woman walked away. This time, they let her.

The first time, Helena had agreed to work with them because honestly, she had nothing else better, nothing else at all to do. The second time, she’d been mostly curious and bored. The third time, well, she wasn’t sure there would be a third time. But then Renee and Dinah showed up at her apartment. She still lived in an extremely cheap apartment even though she was a millionaire. She had no idea how to manage the money and frankly, it scared her a little bit.

On the way to Helena’s home, while Dinah drove, Renee asked her, “Hey, Canary, are you _sure_ we need her back?” Not that she didn’t think Huntress would be a fantastic and powerful addition to the team, but she had her reasons to hesitate. The reasons were all dead, by the way.

“Montoya, three of us is a team,” Dinah told her with a smile, “With only two of us? One would have to be called a sidekick, and that sure as hell isn’t gonna be me.”

Her comment made the other woman laugh loudly. They didn’t have to discuss it anymore. They needed Helena. For far more serious reasons.

Renee and Dinah found the apartment, knocked on the door, and a second later jumped back. They had heard what surely was a crossbow fire at the door, making it rattle on its hinges. Renee made a move to walk away, but Dinah held her arm. “Helena, it’s us,” Dinah called out. They didn’t receive a response but after some shuffling from the other side of the door, it opened. 

Not that Dinah had spent any time thinking about what her very tall, attractive, and mysterious colleague did or looked like in her free time, but Helena looked just like Dinah had imagined. Gray sweatpants, a darker gray tank top, a deep frown on her face, and her crossbow held on her right hand just to open the door.

“Can we come in?” Renee asked.

“Why?”

“To talk,” the ex-police officer rolled her eyes and Dinah could practically feel her emotions simmering inside. “We need you on the team.”

Upon hearing the word “ _need_ ” Helena’s frown deepened even more, in a way that Dinah didn’t think was necessarily meant to be perceived as cute but…

“Just because Renee doesn’t want to be called my sidekick,” Dinah added with a tone that was as obviously teasing as possible, hoping Helena would get it. Apparently she did. Even though Renee scoffed loudly, Dinah only noticed the slightest tilt upwards of Helena’s pink, chapped lips.

But then the door closed on their faces.

It opened a moment later though, and Helena had a sheepish grin on her face and an arrow she had just extracted from the door in her hand.

“Nice place,” Renee awkwardly commented of the strikingly barren apartment.

“No, it isn’t?” Helena wasn’t good at understanding sarcasm.

Their attempts at small talk weren’t well-received by Helena, but once they started talking what they were really there to talk about, it didn’t go particularly well either. The argument escalated quickly.

“Look, do you want to do this or not?” Renee asked. Every time she talked it was increasingly difficult to keep her tone at bay. Helena was silent, but the other two women were just starting to learn that was a good sign to keep going. “We _save_ people, Helena, we don’t kill people.”

“But that is what I was trained to do. My whole life.”

Renee and Dinah exchanged a look at the quiet tone in Helena’s voice. The taller woman was genuinely conflicted about this. She wasn’t simply rebelling against Renee’s rules. “Besides, killing bad people is a good thing.”

To say Dinah was delighted at Helena’s statement would be an understatement. She chuckled freely and turned toward Renee, “She does have a point, Montoya.”

Unfortunately, Renee didn’t enjoy the laughs. “Listen, if you all want to do is kill, then you’re one of the bad guys, okay? Just let me know and I can arrest you right here and now.”

The comment had Helena standing up so harshly that her chair tipped back. She didn’t jump toward Renee this time though, she moved away from them. “I should just fucking leave. Gotham is disgusting anyway.”  
“Hey, Huntress, come on, look at me,” Dinah tried to calm her down, she stood up as well and slowly approached Helena. “You are one of the best, most skilled and brutal fighters I’ve ever seen. Don’t you want to do something good with that talent you have?”

“I guess.”

“I love your enthusiasm.”

“I’m _not_ enthusiastic about it.”

Dinah bit her lip, knowing Helena wouldn’t take well a laugh at the moment.

Then Renee stood up too. Slowly, cautiously, she said, “Look at it this way. Most of those guys, they’ll be more useful to the police alive than dead. Don’t you think you could stick to a few rules? For the benefit of all of us?”

When she wasn’t yelling, Helena thought, Renee wasn’t that bad. She could be convincing, she could make her believe this was possible. She could make her believe they really need her, Gotham needed her.

Helena sighed, “I guess.”

* * *

Unexpectedly for the three of them, playing by the rules didn’t come easily to Helena. The third time the Birds of Prey got together, it was a success, except for the fact that Helena got injured and fled the scene immediately after the fight was over.

A short while later, Dinah rested her back against the wall beside Helena’s front door. She reached out with one arm and knocked. After hearing a knife strike the wood, she called out, “Hey, Helena, it’s Dinah. Can I come in?”

“Yeah!”

In her hurry, Helena for the first time forgot to lock the door, and Dinah came in easily.

“Holy shit did you stitch yourself up already?”

Helena was sitting on the ground, surrounded by scattered items from a first-aid kit and sporting a brand new set of stitches on her thigh. “Yeah” she nodded. Her voice wavered in just that one word.

“Can I help with anything?” Dinah asked, slowly approaching Helena as if she were a possibly dangerous stray dog. She knelt in front of her and stared as Helena took a steadying breath, wiped tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes, and said, “No, it’s okay, I’m done.”

But Dinah placed a gentle hand on Helena’s thigh. The wounded woman’s head snapped up, her eyes were alarmed. How was possible that Dinah’s touch was the most delicate Helena could remember and at the same time it burned her skin where her fingertips touched her.

“You need a bandage, I think,” Dinah told her, and smiled when Helena only nodded, “Can I?” she asked, and her smile widened when Helena only shrugged.

She got to work, cleaning the wound, and bandaging it, but every now and then Helena would drop comments along the lines of “It was nothing. I can handle it. I’ve had worse.” Until Dinah got tired of the act. As careful as possible, she lightly dug her finger near Helena’s new wound. “Ah! Fuck!” Helena yelled and flinched away from her.

For an instant, Dinah regretted it. This small act of betrayal could cost her the little trust Helena had in her, and she wouldn’t forgive herself for that. But, and embarrassed of herself for it, Dinah thought back on the possibly violent stray dog metaphor, and decided to modify it into wounded and traumatized stray puppy. Helena needed care, but she might need scolding when she deserved it.

“Helena, look at the placement of this wound,” Dinah requested, and although she looked at her as if she were mad, Helena complied. “He missed, because he wasn’t a professional, just a dumb loser with an ounce of luck. But he aimed for the femoral vein here. That could have been a serious injury, Helena.”

While Helena looked down and studied her newly bandaged wound, Dinah looked up and studied her troubled teammate. Helena’s hair was a mess after fighting, but a mess had never looked so beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Dinah’s eyes traveled along the features admiringly and without a hurry. There was only a small line on the valley of Helena’s forehead where a constant frown usually is. Her eyelashes still looked slightly damp and Dinah cursed herself for not arriving earlier to help Helena with the stitching up, to keep those tears from falling or just in case be there to catch them. But then, mostly, she just cursed Helena for retreating, for isolating, for refusing to ask for help.

“This is why we’re a team, you know?” Dinah continued, “You get hurt, I take care of you, Renee beats the crap out of the guy who hurt you and makes sure he rots in prison.” Dinah’s sweet smile didn’t match her words, but it somehow made Helena smile. “We would like to count on you to take care of us or stand up for us if the roles were reversed.”

Helena stayed quiet for a moment and then grimaced slightly, put on a sheepish smile, and asked, “Couldn’t we just _kill_ whoever hurts us?”

Dinah laughed. There was no need to answer, and both of them stayed quiet for a while. They were still sitting in front of each other on the floor of Helena’s living room. It wasn’t uncomfortable, not really, but after Dinah caught Helena open her mouth to say something just to close it again, she took the initiative and said, “Do you want to talk?”

“Absolutely _not_.”

Dinah smiled at that, because Helena completely meant it, “But you feel like you have to.”

That got Helena’s attention, she looked startled by being read by the other woman. She hummed thoughtfully, and Dinah gave her time to answer. She started cleaning up the mess of the first aid kit and not too long later Helena said in the quietest voice she’d heard from her, “What if I can’t not kill?”

At hearing that, Dinah let the objects in her hands fall. She rushed to pick them up but she avoided Helena’s eyes. She had no idea what to reply. Helena’s case was an extraordinary one. Dinah’s heart ached for her. She debated for another moment on what to say.

“We’re a team, we can help you.”

Dinah stood up and smiled down at Helena, who didn’t look all that convinced.

“For the team?” Helena asked.

Dinah’s smiled wavered for a second but persisted, “For the team,” she repeated, extending one hand to Helena to help her get up.

* * *

Dinah stuck to her word, for the most part. Between her and Renee, they did whatever they could to help Helena realize she could do more than straight-out killing the first bad guy that crossed her path. It started with training, It was Dinah’s idea that if Helena practiced fighting with them she’d get used to the fact that not every fight had to end in gruesome death. It was more fun for Dinah and Renee than they’d planned. 

“That’s not how it’s done!” Helena angrily complained the second time Renee hit her in the stomach during a practice session.

“This is Gotham, sweetheart, not Italy,” Renee chuckled. She’d noticed Helena had been holding back with her, and she enjoyed teaching her a lesson or two, “Here, there are no rules.”

“Sicily,” Helena grumbled, getting her breathing back in control, “I was in _Sicily_. And weren’t you the one that wanted to teach me _rules_?”

“Right, of course,” Renee scoffed, starting the fight again, “That was one of the rules.”

Next, when Helena tried to fight Dinah, she made a similar mistake. She held back, and Dinah did the complete opposite. She was showing off. Though who could blame her for enjoying the starstruck look on Helena’s face every time she got the upper hand? Well, every other time, because mostly, when Helena hit the ground after a kick from Dinah, the taller woman would punch the ground and exclaim “For fucks sake!” until she jumped back into the fight, ignoring Renee’s comments about her “anger issues.”

That’s when Dinah had the most fun, Helena was a highly trained, skilled, and strategic fighter with a cold mind and precise movements… and a weakness for Dinah, which, added to her explosive anger made her unusually clumsy and reckless, throwing herself at Dinah in the middle of the fight and losing every time.

“Helena! Try having some fun!” Renee would shout at her from the sidelines, holding back her laughter.

“Shut up!”

“Just try to enjoy the fight, you don’t have to win here!”

Her kind suggestions seemingly angered Helena even more. However, when she finally focused enough to throw Dinah to the ground, something strange happened. Renee was impressed, Dinah was laying on her back, shocked, and Helena looked mortified for a second… until she started laughing. She laughed loudly, freely, and after a moment the other two were laughing along with her.

* * *

With each mission of the Birds of Prey, Huntress killed less and less of the people they were fighting. She still had an extremely low tolerance for anybody who managed to hurt her or her teammates. However, she still walked away feeling incomplete, filled with pent-up anger and a crippling fear that any day she’d have to admit she missed killing people, which turned her into something she desperately didn’t want to be.

Renee tried to help as much as she could. She talked a lot to Helena about the specifics of their missions, the people they were dealing with, and why they needed them alive. She talked about justice, about punishment, about questioning, and valuable information. She made an effort to show Helena that she had more skills than being deadly in battle. Huntress’ persona was excellent in spying, stake out operations, and patrolling. But there was only so much she could do. As a teammate, and as a friend. Because somewhere along the way they started thinking about each other as friends. Somewhere between training sessions, long missions together, healing wounds together, and hanging out afterward simply because neither had somewhere else to be and they hadn’t yet admitted they just liked spending time together outside of their missions. Yes, the three of them were friends. They had proven that time and time again.

For example, Dinah’s constant visits to Helena’s house. It started one day when, as usual, Dinah knocks on the door, Helena fires at the door, then after hearing her friend’s voice she opens up. 

“Please don’t be angry,” Dinah said as greeting with a sheepish grin.

Helena studied her and the tiny plant on a pot that Dinah was holding. “But I’m always angry about something.” She stepped aside to let her in.

“I was talking to Harley… I, um, I talked to her about you,” Dinah started explaining under the scrutiny of Helena’s frown. “She didn’t lie when she said she has a Ph.D., you know? And I know you don’t trust therapists, and you don’t trust Harley, so maybe, you know, two negatives make a positive?”

“No,” Helena shook her head lightly, but didn’t put up more of a fight. “What’s the plant for?”

“You see, we are doing progress on getting you to not kill anybody you so much as dislike-”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“But!” Dinah continued, “it’s gotta be about more than that, right? I mean, I noticed you’re not exactly ecstatic about the outcome in most of our missions. Am I wrong?” She received a noncommittal shrug from Helena and went on, “Harley suggested that instead of focusing so much on the to kill or not to kill situation, maybe we focus on the opposite… _life_. You could… create something… watch something grow?”

Dinah finished her speech by lifting the little plant she held with both hands to mark her point. _Watch something grow_ … the words echoed in Helena’s mind. She stared skeptically at the little green leaves, practically feeling it cower away from her. Helena sighed, she moved her hand to hold the little pot of the plant, but she didn’t grab it, she held it there, her fingers’ covering Dinah’s, goosebumps showing on their arms.

“Do you really think I can take care of a… plant?” Helena asked Dinah, meeting her eyes with uncertainty.

Dinah grinned, showing her dimples, “Of course. We’re friends. I can help you.”

“As a friend?” Helena asked, looking down again. But that didn’t help disguise the blush on her cheeks or the slight trembling in her voice, for it was the first time they said the word friends out loud.

“As a friend,” Dinah repeated. Her voice was quiet and she let go of the plant, leaving it safely in Helena’s hands.

* * *

The little plant died.

Helena didn’t take it well at all.

Luckily, Dinah showed up that day again. She was carrying a box that inside held a handful of different plants. Dinah ignored the fact that one of the walls of Helena’s apartment was covered in soil and pieces of the broken pot lay on the floor. And she smiled so sweetly, and insisted so confidently on trying again, and she believed so earnestly in Helena’s ability to keep at least of those new plants alive, that Helena simply couldn’t say no.

She didn’t say no either on any of the multiple times Dinah continued to show up at her doorstep.

* * *

“Creating something, remember? Food can fix any problem,” Dinah said one day. She didn’t have to insist much to get Helena to cook dinner with her. 

It was fun, it was messy, and Helena showed a little proud smile at the end when she tasted the food. Dinah would’ve done anything to see that smile again.

* * *

“In case you need a friend that isn’t as annoying as Renee and me,” Dinah said, as an introduction to the goldfish she presented as a gift from Helena’s doorstep. 

Helena eyed the little fish with terror, with suspicion, curiosity, wonder, and lastly, with admiration. At the end of the day, she couldn’t take her eyes off the little thing. 

“Dinah, I don’t think I could take it if this fish died,” she announced, barely blinking. 

Dinah took the fragile little fish away from Helena that night.

* * *

“ _How the fuck!_ ” Helena cursed.

“Helena!” Dinah exclaimed, watching in horror as Helena broke a piece of the shelf they were trying to build.

They were sitting on the floor of Helena’s apartment, with pieces, tools, and instructions in foreign languages that Helena understood but refused to read scattered all around them.

“How is this supposed to make me feel better about _not_ killing people?!” Helena exclaimed, holding the two broken pieces on her hands. Her eyes were furious.

Dinah was speechless for a moment, until she started chuckling, “I’m not sure anymore.”

Helena looked around then, confused for the lightness that Dinah’s laugh made her feel in her chest. She considered breaking another piece of the shelf to feel better, but Dinah’s precious laugh was also contagious, so they ended up laughing together, continued to laugh for the rest of the day, even as they finished building up the tilted shelf that had a missing piece.

* * *

“This is ridiculous,” Helena said, and repeated it about a dozen times in a few minutes.

This time they were on the brand new sofa, another insistence form Dinah, in Helena’s apartment. Each one was on a different end of the couch, facing each other, holding pen and paper. Dinah had somehow convinced Helena that creating art would be good to help her with… whatever they had been trying to achieve when they started hanging out so often.

“ _Dinah_ ,” Helena practically whined when Dinah continued to ignore her complaints.

Dinah chuckled, “Alright, let me see what you did.”

Helena hesitated, she bit her lip, not that Dinah focused on those lips more than strictly necessary, and turned her work around. The masterpiece was a simple sketch of her crossbow, with more than a few angry smudges where she’d erased something again and again. It was all black and white, precise lines, sharp edges and Dinah couldn’t believe she found it so beautiful she felt a knot in her throat. She tightened her hands on the notebook in her lap, to retrain herself from giving into impulses she wasn’t ready for.

“That’s beautiful,” Dinah said softly, and delighted in the soft crimson color that took over Helena’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” Helena replied. She couldn’t stop staring at Dinah, and Dinah felt trapped in those eyes. She wasn’t sure Helena had ever looked at her like that, she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Helena look at anything like that. “You’re a good friend,” Helena added. It was Dinah’s turn to feel her cheeks heat up, and she looked down. This time she couldn’t bring herself to repeat Helena’s words to her. “Can you show me what you made?” Helena asked after a while.

With a smirk, Dinah said “No.” Hearing Helena complain, she just smiled and instead of answering she focused on the sketch she was working on in her lap. In it, Helena wasn’t angry. In fact, she looked almost exactly as she had done a few seconds ago. Maybe she’d been looking at Dinah that way for a long time and Dinah just hadn’t realized, but in her mind, that was the most important image she could remember.

* * *

Harley’s advice for Helena had been to create something, and watch things grow.

Helena, back then, had mostly been the result of a series of broken pieces barely sticking together, showing their sharp edges and threatening to breakdown. Her childhood, forever stained by loss, her formative years spent in isolation and training, her goals aiming to kill. All her past and her future had been two ends of the same coin, death. She feared she couldn’t be more than that, she couldn’t live without killing, couldn’t kill for a living. But things changed.

Helena created many things, and watched them grow. It didn’t occur to her that she’d created a life for herself, a home, and a few invaluable friendships, watched them all grow. But instead, she could notice the little things. She continued to build furniture for her home. She decided against pursuing an art career sketching weapons, but hung a few paintings in the walls around her. She cooked many special dinners, for Dinah, for Renee, even for Harley and Cass, and sometimes just for herself. She got a small fish tank, and held her composure when she had to make a funeral for one of the fishes. Most of the plants that Dinah got her survived. And when fighting with the Birds of Prey, Helena had the best time, and rarely killed anybody nowadays. The last time she killed somebody had been someone that stabbed Dinah. Renee congratulated her on it.

One last thing that Helena watched grow, but more than she was comfortable with, was her hair.

That’s how one day she ended up sitting on a stool in her apartment while Dinah stood behind her, cutting her hair.

“Can I ask you a question?” Helena asked.

Dinah’s heart skipped a beat. “Babe, unless you want to risk losing one of your ears, you’re gonna wait until I’m finished here.” 

Helena laughed at that, and Dinah relaxed for a while. She took her time, in fact, she worked as slowly as possible. She wasn’t sure why she was scared of Helena’s question, but she took her time. Besides, she was enjoying herself. It was a soothing activity, and at the same time the intimacy of it all her heart beating faster than usual. She worked carefully, delicately, and smiling most of the time.

“All done,” she said as soon as she was finished. Though that didn’t mean she was done running her fingers through Helena’s hair. People did that after cutting someone’s hair, it wasn’t just the perfect opportunity to play with Helena’s hair and watch goosebumps rise in the pale skin of the other woman when her fingers brushed the back of her neck.

“Thank you,” Helena craned her neck to smile up at her.

“No problem,” Dinah replied with a sigh, and against her better judgment she added, “What did you want to ask me?”

Helena looked forward again and stayed still deep in thought for a moment. Dinah stayed behind Helena, feeling safer while away from her favorite pair of eyes. But she continued to play with Helena’s hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Helena asked finally.

Dinah leaned forward and whispered near Helena’s ear, “Because your hair was long, dummy.” They both chuckled. But then Helena looked up at her again, there was a delicate smile on her lips, but her eyes were earnest, and that look was enough to completely throw down all of Dinah’s walls. She wasn’t just talking about the haircut.

“It’s not just because we’re a team, is it?”

Dinah’s hands stilled in Helena’s hair and they softly fell to rest on Helena’s shoulders, “No,” she replied, softly shaking her head.

“It’s not just as a friend?” Helena’s next question was a bit timid, it was a genuine question.

“No,” Dinah repeated.

Helena took some time to gather the courage to ask the next question. She gulped, took a deep breath, and met Dinah’s eyes with as much sincerity she could muster. “Is it because _I love you?_ ” she asked.

Dinah felt something fragile shattering inside her, giving space something that felt much better. “Actually,” she started to say, she moved a strand of hair away from Helena’s forehead and leaned forward to play a tender kiss on the spot where her forehead met her hairline, “I did it all because _I love you_.”

“Really?” Helena asked, as both her hands moved to her shoulders to hold Dinah’s hands.

Dinah nodded, “So much,” she said, with emotion heavy on her tone.

“Me too,” Helena’s voice showed all her emotions, the relief, the sincerity, all the love.

Dinah let herself lean forward and fully wrap her arms around Helena. It wasn’t the best position, but holding her right there and then, with her head resting on top of Helena’s, it was the happiest moment either of them could remember in a long time. 

“Can we kiss?” Helena asked after a while. Her voice was a mere whisper that Dinah could follow to find nerves, excitement, desire, and more love waiting for her.

“Come here,” she chuckled, tugging at Helena’s hand to get her to stand up.

Once they were face to face, with bright smiles on their faces, Helena enchanted by Dinah’s dimples and Dinah lost in the genuine happiness she found in Helena’s eyes, it was just a matter of leaning in. They met each other in the middle. Their lips were careful and certain at once, new to each other, and somehow familiar. Just like their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other so close for the first time, but so naturally too. All those days and nights together, creating something wonderful and unique together, they had watched their love grow until they couldn’t hold it back anymore, and they didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it!  
> thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think?  
> also i promise to update soon my other fics, the 10 cloverfield lane au and the vampires au  
> find me on tumblr @afterlaughy


End file.
